Life After You
by Vampiregirl1711
Summary: Months after he leaves, Bella receives a letter, in it a song... ONESHOT and use of Life After You by Daughtry


**Here's a quickie I thought of while listening to the song today! Sorry I fell off the webpage of FanFiction for a while, but school was almost over/ending, and I was in another show at Dream Wrights. So, Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters, just the concept!**

BPOV

As I was just sitting in my room, staring blankly at nothing like I had been all day, I felt a cold breeze brush by me. I shivered and rubbed my arm, when I did, I felt something square and paper-like on my bedside table. Realizing it was an envelope, I turned it over and read the front. There wasn't a return address, actually there wasn't a forwarding address either, just my name, written in the most beautiful handwrit- oh my goodness. It was _his _handwriting… I hesitantly opened the envelope and began to read.

"_My Dearest Bella,_

_I regret everything I ever did to make you cry. I wish I could take everything back. I wish I could take __**you **__back. But I can't. You've most likely moved on, with someone human. You shouldn't have your life risked every minute by someone… by __**something**__ like __**me**__. I remember that every time I would speak of myself like this, you would attempt to tell me different. I appreciate this, dearest Bella._

_Every moment I'm away from my family, is every moment I'm away from you…and that's what hurts the most. Do you know why? I've told you, many times. It's because I'd rather die tomorrow, then live a hundred more years without ever having the pleasure of meeting, knowing, and loving you. So, to show you in case you do not believe my letter so far, I've written the lyrics to a song I've written, all for you._

"_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
>Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road<br>I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
>To tell you I was wrong but you already know<em>

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_  
><em>To see you so I've started runnin'<em>

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
><em>As long as I'm laughin' with you<em>  
><em>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after<em>  
><em>After the life we've been through<em>  
><em>'Cause I know there's no life after you<em>

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_  
><em>Burns like an iron in the back of my mind<em>  
><em>I must've been high to say you and I<em>  
><em>Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time<em>

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_  
><em>You know I would die here without you<em>

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
><em>As long as I'm laughin' with you<em>  
><em>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after<em>  
><em>After the life we've been through<em>  
><em>'Cause I know there's no life after you<em>

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_  
><em>After this time I spent alone<em>  
><em>It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind<em>  
><em>Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind<em>  
><em>So I'm runnin' back to tell you<em>

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
><em>Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah<em>

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
><em>As long as I'm laughin' with you<em>  
><em>I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after<em>  
><em>After the life we've been through, yeah<em>  
><em>Know there's no life after you<em>

_Know there's no life after you_  
><em>Know there's no life after you<em>  
><em>Know there's no life after you<em>  
><em>Know there's no life after you<em>  
><em>Know there's no life after you<em>  
><em>Know there's no life after you<em>  
><em>Know th -"<em>

"Know there's no life after you." The words were simple, the last words to the song, easily spoken, but with an intense meaning that I understood completely. I whirled around. "Bella?" he looked awful, like he hadn't slept in months, not that he could, anyway.

"Ed-Edward?"

**There it be! Just a short one for now, but I promise for the rest of the summer I will work more on my stories to keep you all entertained! YAY! I love you guys!**

**-****VampireGirl1711**


End file.
